Forum:MM Daily Puzzles
Hihi! I was wondering exactly what we should do about the daily puzzles in Miracle Mask. Like, should we modify the puzzle manual of style for them? They aren't like regular puzzles as they have no real...text. Just the "help" blurb on each different one of that type. There are 20 different types of these puzzles, and I was thinking we could (instead of making 365 different pages. o.o) make 20 long pages and do each of the types of puzzles like the minigame pages. I was wanting to work on the puzzle project some, but I was thinking of working on the daily puzzles first, but was curious as to how to go about them. Any thoughts, ladies and gentlemen? : O ''The Puzzle '' 15:29, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :One page per type would probably be the best way to go, yeah. We can put the help text on the top and below that a list with for each puzzle: number, release date, image and solution. 365 pages isn't that extreme though (some wikis have millions). :P :Another problem we need to discuss is the images. The previous games were for the DS, which means we could capture the images ourselves, but with MM being on 3DS, we have no way of taking screenshots... I don't want to go stealing them from other sites, that'd just feel wrong. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 19:38, March 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Have we ever thought of collaborating with the Layton Walkthrough Blog in order to get their help with the images? Detective Inspector Bob (talk) 20:29, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :::In a collaboration, you give and take. I honnestly don't see anything we could give them in return. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 20:40, March 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::The warm, happy feeling knowing that you helped a pal? I assume none of the other editors have emulators (or whatever they're called) so all I can think of is a collab with that page, although, what would you think they would want in return? Detective Inspector Bob (talk) 21:35, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::I was going to do this earlier, but schooltime got in my way~ I was thinking about using emulators, but Iunno where one can find an emulator of MoM and/or the other games at this point in time, or evers. D: If anyone wants to look, go on ahead. ^^ Another possibility is making stills from videos, which, I'm uncertain about the quality of images obtained this way. ''The Puzzle '' 02:10, March 6, 2013 (UTC) That's the problem: there are no emulators for 3DS. The only way to get screenshots from a 3DS game is by buying a ~$300 capture card. The walkthrough blog asked for donations in order to be able to buy it. And making stills from videos is pretty low quality, even at 720p (I tried :P). - Tjcool007 (Talk) 09:22, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :There are several YouTubers (such as Mindez) who have done walkthroughs via YouTube. Therefore he must have an emulator. Is it possible we could ask people who do have these emulators for their assistance. Do you think they would want something in return though, and if so what? Detective Inspector Bob (talk) 16:54, March 6, 2013 (UTC) ::There are no 3DS emulators. Those people on YouTube all have a capture card if they can take screenshots/videos from 3DS games. And it will probably take years before a decent 3DS emulator will be out as well. We only have 2 options really: ::#Find someone that has a capture card and is willing to use it for our wiki ::#Buy one ourselves somehow (we'd need some sort of income for this to ever work) :: - Tjcool007 (Talk) 18:27, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Per option one, we could by chance ask some nice peoples out there. There isn't harm in asking - the worst they could say is "no." : P But, in all seriousness, there isn't really much we could do in return other than cite that they helped us. :::Per option two, I don't think that's going to work because I don't know if we can run some sort of donations for the site being on Wikia. This is an idea I would most enjoy doing, but I really don't see happening for a very long time. And, if it did, who'd be the one of us to have it. D: :::All in all, not really sure how this'd work. Perhaps if we can have the assistance of some of our more YouTube savvy members kindly ask for some assistance, but I don't think we're going to get our own funding for this. : ( ''The Puzzle '' 18:38, March 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::I don't think Wikia would really care if we put up a donation thing (it doesn't change their own income), but I doubt we'd make anywhere near enough to buy a capture card. I put up donations on another site once (which has more visitors online at any time as this wiki gets in a day) and it took quite a while before we got a decent amount... ::::We can't push our own advertisements though obviously. ::::So yeah, we'll need to find someone who either has a capture card or knows where to find someone who has. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 18:59, March 6, 2013 (UTC)